legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Dusk Episode 10: Season Finale
Dusk Episode 10: Season Finale The team has moved forward, but not much. Krow has found a more dangerous, but faster route through the city. They met up with Brandon again, as well. They are stuck in a fight with Dusk assassins. Krow (killing an assassin): Everyone, hold off a little longer! We'll make it out alive, I promise. Brandon: We're not going to last much longer. Krow: Then go, I'll catch up! The team leaves, listening to his order. Krow looks at the incoming crowd of AVO (Anti-Vampire Organization) attackers. One comes up and stabs Krow in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Krow gets back up and continues to fight. He gets stabbed in the back twice, leaving him on the ground, bleeding out. The men leave him for dead. Krow (thinking): I can't die here. I have a promise to keep. ???: Corza, will we ever find peace? Corza (AKA Krow): I don't know, sweetie. I hope so. ???: Dad, will you come back for me? Corza: Of course I will. In time, I will come back. Krow (getting up): I will not break that promise. (he falls back down again) Dammit, I need to get my strength back. The others Brandon: How close are we? Aria: We'll be there soon. Brandon: We've already delayed this long enough. We have to get to the tower. Aria: Without my brother, we're going to have to fight like hell to get in. Brandon: Look, your brother is tough, but he's not invincible. Aria: Trust me, he won't die. Brandon: Why not? Aria: I'll explain later, right now, let's focus on the task ahead. Brandon: Right, this isn't the time for questions. The team moves up and sees the Dusk royal guard standing outside. The guards see the team and start shooting. They all get behind some buildings for cover. Some members come out of the building with swords. Brandon: Where's Yohan when you need him? Yohan and Kara Kara: At least we finally cought a break. Yohan: We're almost at the tower, too. Kara: Let's see if we can find anyone around here. Krow Krow (thinking) At least I got up, but I'm not sure if I can make it. He sees some people in the distance. He can tell they're not AVO, but he's not sure what to do. Krow (yelling at the people): Hey! Help me! (he coughs up blood) He falls to the ground in pain, still conscious, though. The people run over and try to help him. Krow: Who (coughs again) are you? Kara: My name is Kara. What happened? Krow: I was fighting some AVO soldiers trying to get representative Brandon and our team out of there. Kara: Hold on, Brandon was with you? Krow: Yea, but I couldn't hold off for that long. I don't know what to do. Kara: You have no choice, you'll have to feed. Krow: No, I'd rather die than feed on a human. Kara: Don't worry, Yohan was prepared and brought some blood packs. Yohan (handing Kara a blood pack): Here, he needs to use it, and fast. Kara tries to give it to him, but Krow is too weak to move. Kara: Just bring out your fangs and I'll give it to you. Krow does as he's told to and drinks the luke-warm blood. After he feeds, the two take him to a house so he can rest. The team Brandon: Axel, can you contact Yohan? Axel: No, we didn't brings comms for this mission. Brandon: Damn. We're going to have to use our powers. Aria: Don't bother, I've got this. (she points her fingers, like a gun, at the guards) She shoots the guards, killing all of them. The team walks up to the front door and smashes it in. Brandon: I don't see anyone. Aria: They're probably at the top level. Roseline: They are. They're waiting for us. Brandon: So, what do you suggest? Roseline: This is the only way. There are no other options. Brandon: Then, I guess we're going up, people. The team goes to the elevators. Krow, Yohan, and Kara Krow (getting up, after passing out): How long was I out? Yohan: You were only out for a few minutes. Krow: Thank you. Yohan: For what? Krow: Saving my life. I guess you want some answers, right? Kara: Yes, we do. Krow: Alright. I met up with the Union when they were in trouble. We could've been at the tower days ago if it weren't for some issues. Either way, they went to the tower while I held off the AVO. I got stabbed three times, one in the chest, twice in the back. Kara: And you were able to move? Krow: I struggled, but yea. When I saw you guys, I was almost dead. Kara: You're system was very dry. Other than then, what was your most recent feeding? Krow: Six hundred years ago. Kara: How old are you?! And how are you alive?! Krow: I'm 1350 years old. I've also learned a trick for the hunger. It hurts me that I even had to drink a blood pack. Kara: So, you must be the world's oldest.. Krow: Vampire ever, yes I know. Look, we still need to get to the tower. They're probably in there by now. (he goes to grab his katana, but it's not there) Where did it go? (he starts getting paranoid) Where is my katana?! Yohan: Calm down, I wanted to check it out. (he hands him the katana) Krow (quickly grabbing his sword): No one touches this katana, but me. (mumbling) You're lucky I don't cut your arm off for that. Yohan: What was that? Speak up. Kara: Quit it! We need to move, now. Yohan: Fine, let's go. The three quickly move up to the tower and see the guard bodies lying on the ground. Krow: They're here alright. Let's get up to the top level. (he takes the stairs, knowing they're less obvious) The team Brandon (getting out of the elevator): I don't see anyone, guys. Hatchet (stabbing him through the back): That's because I was expecting you, old friend. Brandon falls to the ground in pain. He's alive, but barely. Hatchet almost curb-stomps his head, but Aria stops him. The rest of Dusk: Orion and Frost start attacking the group. The team is getting beaten to a pulp by Dusk. Axel: So, this is what irony feels like? Brandon: What, is it not to your liking? Aria: Both of you shut up and try to do something. Frost: You aren't going anywhere. (he freezes them where they're at) Brandon: Alright guys, this may not be the perfect time, but it's been an honor. Axel: Don't talk like that! Aria: He's right, we're screwed. Yohan (shooting Frost): I wouldn't count you out yet, comrades. Kara: Did you find Krow? Yohan: I thought he was with you. Kara: Damn. Orion uses his assault rifle to down both of them. They both fall to the ground and get frozen just like the others. Yohan: So much for a rescue mission. Kara: Krow is still coming, he can save us. Hatchet: No one, not even this man can save you. Krow (behind Hatchet, Frost, and Orion): That's debatable. Axel: Krow! Hatchet: My men said you were dead. Krow: I'm persistent. (he pulls out his katana) Orion tries to shoot at him, but Krow makes a heat wave that came from his sword. The heat wave kills Orion. Frost tries to freeze him, but he winds up freezing himself. Hatchet (surprised): How did you do that? Krow (smashing Frost's frozen body): Simple, I did it. Now, you will no longer bother us. Shadow Mist! Infinite prison! (his katana has a black mist around it) Krow slashes at Hatchet, which activates his power. The black mist traps him. Hatchet: What is this? Krow: I banish you to hell! (he raises his sword and the cage disappears, with Hatchet still inside) Everyone is thawed out and Krow puts his sword on his back again. Brandon: That was amazing! How did you do it? Krow: You'll never know. Look, Hatchet may have been killed, but we still have a long fight ahead of us. Brandon, are you sure you can lead a war? Brandon: As long as I have my team beside me, yes. Krow: Then count me in. (he gives Brandon a handshake) Brandon: Alright everyone, let's go home. Krow: I'll be there in a minute. Everyone but Krow and Axel leaves. Axel: Krow, can I talk to you? Krow: Aren't you supposed to be leaving with them? Axel: I just need a minute. Krow: Okay, what is it? Axel: I remember what you said before, and this isn't about us. I want to know why Aria said you wouldn't die, no matter what. Krow: I won't die, because I promised my daughter I would come back. I keep my promises. Axel: You have a daughter? Krow: Yea, I had a wife at one time, too, but that also didn't work. Axel: Is that why you won't get into a relationship with me? Krow: No, I won't be with you because I don't have those feelings for you. Now, if you don't mind, I want to be alone. Axel: Alright, I'll talk to you later. (she leaves) Krow (thinking): I guess there really is no rest for the wicked. To be continued?!?!?!?